My only Possession
by Florentine Centifolia
Summary: A couple locked in a virtual world came to face the reality that they never expected


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This story that you are about to read is a challenge between username: "chibivargas" and me. This has no connection with the canon of SAO at all. Its just that our topic was "Dark Literature" the rules was "NO BLOOD, LITTLE VIOLENCE" and the setting will be "SAO Universe"**

**Though this is meant to be read only by my rival, please feel free to post any reviews.**

**( !)**

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

_Before the morning sun could even creep out of the sleeping horizon, the world was already buzzing awake. From every corner of the nook and every single crack has heard of the news. Its was the grand day where mankind has finally surpassed the boundaries of imagination. Called by the name "Nerve Gear", it shines as mankinds gateway to the first true virtual environment. Made by a genius with only the goal to take the art of gaming to its next phase. _

_The whole landscape of civilization was madly pranced as it became available in the market. Every eye was blazing in hope to be the first to taste the promised adventure. But there are some who begs to differ_

_In a certain house, a lady of fine prospect prepared another breakfast to set a start for the day. Her white hair flowed freely as her hands meticulously set form to another culinary masterpiece. The loud sizzle of boiling oil against moisturized delicacies cried loud. The tender scent of the refined cuisine blazed its powerful glory. Her skills for the art of cuisines was only an unnecessary additive for what truly sets her going- the realization that she was cooking for the one she love the most._

_She was still unprepared when the front door opened and a mans voice came in "Im Home."_

_Hurriedly, she took off her apron and swiftly flew to him. "Welcome back, Vargas" she greeted cheerfully. Vargas works on the graveyard shift of a certain electronics company and he is her husband and though they are still a young couple, their overflowing love for each other showed no sign of yielding. _

"_Man, im beat" he said as he wearily unloaded 2 cubic boxes out of his shoulders._

_The woman crouched to observed one of the boxes. After a second of inspection, there was no mistake. "Hey, isn't this…"_

"_Yeah, it's a Nervegear. God, you have no idea how many people I bribed just to get one on the first day." He said as he took off his shoes._

"_Dear, I know that you are a gamer but what for do you need a pair?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Vargas asked with a mischievous smile._

_It took her only a tick to see the answer. And suddenly, she shivered noticeably. "B-b-but I do not play games like this!"_

_He smiled even wider. "Don't worry, ill teach you everything you had to know"_

"_But…" she tried to resist further. But her struggle became meaningless when she saw the melancholic look on his face._

"_You do not go out often and your social skills are also bad. Come on, even just once, lets do it together."_

_With sigh of submission, she looked up at him "Alright then,but first,lets have breakfast." _

_That was the last time he saw her pristine smile._

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑**...

(Vargas)

It has been 2 years since the incident that locked us in this hellish place. Our tortured screamed lay emblazoned throughout every single code of this devilish program. We cannot escape, every attempt only leads us to one direction- to fight till we reached the end of the game or to die trying.

In the days that passed, it wasn't a strange thought for me to just end my suffering through suicide. But there is still one thing that drives me forward. It is my wife who was stronger than I. She was determined to survive and to clear this wretched game. And to further solidify her cause, she decided to build a small guild which consists of 5 members. She was the party leader and my courage to stand before her was a mere illusion.

Today, we have gained a legendary item that can greatly strengthen a member and we are in thoughts whether to use it or to sell it. This is how we settle everything. On the table, we sat side by side and deep in thoughts for a proper judgement

"We can put it to better use if we just give it to one person who will be on the frontline. While the rest can give him support from the back. We can deal with bosses easier that way." Said by my wife. Exp points are shared equally within a party so she has a point. But who does she want to be on the front line?

The thought mesmerized me and when I realized her plans, my blood went cold and before I knew it, I am already on my feet and said in aloud voice: "No, selling it will be a better idea, we can buy better equipments for each other and spawn traps will be easier to handle."

There was silence in the table. We are both on the right side and this can only be settled in one way. "Alright then, it will be decided by a vote." Announced by a member of our team.

"Anyone for using it, raise your hands" he ordered. It stung me speechless when not only my wife raised her hand. But luckily, there was only 2 votes. Rendering the option of selling it as a victory.

I sigh in relief as I continued on with the meeting. "Now then, who will sell it and on what floor?"

…

Later that evening, the disturbance got into me that I cannot sleep a wink. So I decided to even just a little bit, share the load with the only person I truly trust. Walking through the floor of the inn, I stopped at a nearby room and knocked on its door 3 times.

"Are you asleep?" I asked through the wall. And her hearing ability was strong enough to know that its me calling for her

"Come in, its open" her voice invited me. Pushing it open, I came to presence of her astonishing beauty. Her graceful body wrapped thinly by a soft nightgown, her hair freely flowing in an organized discord. Captivating eyes that pierces the soul, her lips curved in a caring smile. Everything about her screams of beauty. ''What brings you here?"

Though we are a couple, we ask for privacy once in a while. How I want this moment to last but some things come first. Braving an inhale, I said: "There is something I would like to talk about"

"Oh…" her smile dropped and faded. She is sensitive, she knows exactly when a news is dread. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"It is about our time here on this game," I said slowly, my eyes avoided hers asI searched the right word: "I want us to quit"

She gasped in surprise. "W-What? you know that is impossible!"

That's where I turned my face to her and locked our conversation. "In the southwest part of floor 22, there is village surrounded by trees and lakes. We can build a house there and spend our time just the two of us. Let the others finish the game for us."

"But that's…" she was too unnerved to reason properly

I closed my eyes then and cowered my head down. "Lets dissolve the guild. For every mission that we take, death waits for us in every corner. I cant take this anymore. I cannot take the thought of losing you."

"I see…" I heard her sigh "…Im so glad im not the only one who wanted to quit"

Her words brought joy to my lips. Without my knowing, my smile was stretched from ear to ear. Those words only mean one thing Excitedly, I said "Then you are going to join me?"

"Im afraid I cant" her answer has left me baffled. Stunned to my core, I stared at nothingness as her voices bounced to my head in a thundering rhythm.

"In our old home, my life has always been dull. Repeating the days over and over. I hate the limits that the society set for me" she said "Ever since we came here, I already fell in love with the freedom that I never had. I also wanted to go back, but I will do it in the way that I will enjoy. To tell me to stop fighting is a cruel thing to ask."

I lost my grip then and the next thing I knowwas that my eyes burned red in fury, teeth gritting in rage, and fists locked so tight it turned white. I jumped and with all my might, I screamed at her: "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTANDMY WORRIES EVERY TIME WE GO OUT?! CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MANY PLAYERS HAS ALREADY DIED?!"

"CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT THIS WORLD IS DANGEROUS?!"

Seemingly untouched by tension of the moment, she just turned a glare at me. Her irises gleamed with a resolute much tougher than steel. Her sweet voice filled with her elegant pride spoke words that ended it all: "Life is dangerous"

…

My elbows placed on the table as both of my hands gripped my head. Enslaved by the premonition of hatred, my mind was enclosed within the foul frame of wrath. My bitter tears marked by agony as it trailed through my flesh. The emotions I locked so long made my skin feel like burning as the nightmare toys around me. My senses waivered empty while death dances in a joyful macabre.

Tighter, I clamped my head within my hands, enclosing my ears. I deny the reality that was being forced to me. The song of despair drummed within my skull. The bitterness of rejection corrupted my blood. Louder, I wailed. My discordant howl lost within the dream that lost its shine.

Until when I finally lost it and with an ear rendering scream, I threw the table with all my strength. Its pieces broke into innumerable polygons lay broken as my heart. Soon, the program deleted the mess into billions of brilliant pixels that was consumed by the thin air leaving only the mess of what was once a man.

"This is wrong…" I cried, "She was never like this…"

The reminiscence of pain consumed my endurance and I fell into my knees. The tears never stopped its flow as I remember all my past. She was once the perfect woman, a girl who seeks only to show her care towards me. Her loyalty I repaid with an untainted love. No one can put a price on our faith and fealty. But those memories has now fall into decay.

"She is like…"I muttered to the air. My voice faded into silence. Suddenly, time stopped around me. The most discreet of noises fell in respect to the blissful tranquility. Not even the wind dared to disrupt the stillness.

The holy curtain was only broken when I started to shiver. First it was only an unwanted movement. But soon, I lost control and I started to laugh. As if the few minutes of the past fell into the grandeur of humor, all the chaos that was carved into me turned into the sweet taste of a serenade.

Louder my laughter became. I just found the answer to everything. The answer was so simple it had me dumbstruct.

_She is not the girl I married_

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑**...

_As if enjoying the scenery, she threaded through the forest path with a warm smile drawn on her face. The elegant rays from the cheery morning sun filtered through the fine leaves. Birds perched on every branch sung her a welcome. She was the one assigned to sell the item on a floor for beginners and after her business, she decided to take a walk that will put her mind at ease._

_She sat down below a giant tree and rested all her weight on its trunk. She reclined on it with her arms to as pillows to support her neck. She was looking up at the sky but her focus was on the events last night. It still lingers in her head- the sound of her husbands angered image and her confidence in standing up against him…".where did it came from?" she asked herself_

_She closed her eyes and accepted a personal quest for the answer. She dug deep into the buried memories of her adventures, and when she opened them, she only came to realize a further question: ''Since when had I changed?" _

_The wind slowly picked up a gentle gale that lifted the fallen leaves. They danced a spiral with the breeze, a shape that equates to the revelations that she just found. "This is wrong…" she said as she stood up. Her voice was lambent as if mourning "…this is not the me that he used to love."_

_Her shoulders was sagged as the guilt consumed her. Now that she realized who was the one at fault, there is only one way to settle this._

_Then with the faintest ruffle of the wind, her pose was engaged ready for battle. She draw her sword in a tick and called out. "Who's there?"_

_No friendly player will ever need to use "stealth ability" if he wanted to get close to someone. That was what experience has taught her from her competitions against rival guilds and special quests. With another shuffle within the trinket of bushes, the image of a man appeared before her._

"_Vargas?" she sighed in relief and draw her sword back to its sheath "Don't scare me like that."_

"_So, whats the idea behind your stalking? Were you scared that I might get hurt or something?"_

_He did not replied, instead, he just kept his stillness with his head hanging. And she knows why. She walked closer to him as she speak "Listen hon, I know that we had an argument last night and I just realized that I am wrong."_

_When she has finally gotten a step distance, her low voice continued "I know, we need to talk"_

_She felt joy when Vargas finally spoke. But his words meant only of harm "There is nothing to discuss."_

_There was no warning, and the next thing that she came to see was a sword that slaked itself upon her. The cold steel was laced with all the cruelty that he has harbored from all the rejections that she threw at him. Throughout her blood, the poison flew unhindered and she was unable to escape the injury. The shock that filled her has intensified the spread. Her HP level quickly drained_

"_Wh-" she tried to gargle out a question that was halted when she came witness at how her husbands name came from a shiny green and drowned into the stain of an orange._

"_GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!" Vargas screamed as he trusted the blade deeper, impaling her in the process. That was when she ended her resistance. The answer was now laid to her in a silver platter. She was too late to save their relationship and her selfishness was rightfully punished. _

_There was no need for words, no meaning was hidden. All the emotions was unmasked and judgement was just. When the HP mark reached the pit, her body started to detoriate into the veil of a broken light. Like ashes, the wind slowly carried her shinning pixels but at the last moment, she lifted her arms and caressed the cheeks of her murderer._

_When he looked up, all the anguish of his heart was lifted. He was held spellbound by the enchanting spectacle of her divinity. A smile that was drawn in beauty alone and an eye that was never stained by any impurities, her warm hands crooned him for the last time before her weight fall to him and locked him in a kiss._

_Then, her death arrived_

_She erupted into billions of astronomical parade. Her pixels flew shattered like the reality that was now lost. The symphony of exhilaration shot through him and manifested in an endless shriek._

_The dream has finally ended._

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**AUUUGH! I am so disgusted with my work! This work isn't really bad but whatever angle I look at,I am not satisfied at all! Especially that last part which I rushed. AUGH! I cannot bear to read this pile of text again. I will never rush my works again! NEVER! **

**Q: Is it just me or this story was…**

Yes, this story was based on episode 4 and 5 of SAO. I know that we are having a competition and all stories are supposed to be original but then, do you know the proverb "Originality is the art of hiding your sources"? I don't know if I managed to improved the original tale but I do know that I like this one better. Its simple, straight forward and character driven.

**Q: What is the name of the wife?**

Our competition has the rule that the main characters would be the 2 of us. So basically, the white haired wife is no other than "me"

**Q: So, after Vargas killed you…what happened?**

Yanderes cannot live without their lover. Murder is a last resort for them, They will only do it when they saw their lover as permanently lost and they only wanted to ensure that he wont be stained further. Of course, without a purpose, a Yandere will obviously commit suicide. And she wont do it without plans, she will kill herself in the most painful way possible for she wanted herself to prove that her decision hurts her more than it hurt her lover.

What I do not get is why is it that if the yandere is a girl, its lovely. But if it's a guy, its creepy. I just don't get the double standards of society.

**Oh by the way, listen here chibivargas, I know that you are reading this and I want you to know that I didn't made us a couple because I wanted to marry you! Got that? **

**Post your creative criticism below and I will return the favor soon**


End file.
